


To Stump A Troll

by torihoshigirl



Series: Doubdil Domestic AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Double wondered if he needed an eye doctor. His tendency of not noticing his own surroundings when Bodil is involved was really getting out of hand. Now that he finally noticed, he could hardly believe what he was seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stump A Troll

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on tumblr and have decided to post it here mostly to test out how to post thing on Archive of Our Own. It's the first story I've written in a series of one-shots I call "Doubdil Domestic AU". I am considering on posting the other two one-shots I've written since they to apply to this AU. Maybe not immediately but we'll see.
> 
> The final not I have for this is that the fan child mentioned here does not belong to me. They belong to a friend of mine on tumblr.

Sometimes Double wondered if he needed an eye doctor. His tendency of not noticing his own surroundings when Bodil is involved was really getting out of hand. Now that he finally noticed, he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Since Daniel had gotten a lot better at walking around the house, Double knew there needed to be more safety measures around the house. He didn’t want to find Daniel fallen down the stairs bleeding or anything because he and Bodil couldn’t pay attention. He talked to SethBling about this so the redstone expert made some mechanisms that couldn’t be solved by a child.

After getting them, Double spent the rest of the day finding ways to baby proof the house. He made sure every door was locked with the new locks, padded the doorknobs and stair railings with wool and used some fence gates to block off the way to the basement. That evening, he clearly remembered telling Bodil that he baby proofed the house. Even though Bodil pretended to be discouraged because they were taking all the fun away from Daniel, he still knew this was necessary. The latter even assured him that he’d have no problem getting by.

Well, he definitely shouldn’t have taken the Bulgarian seriously. It had almost been a week and only now did he realize Bodil couldn’t figure out how to pass through the locks. Double had taken Daniel to meet and catch up with Clash that day, leaving Bodil alone so he could plan a new map. When they came back, Double tucked Daniel in bed to take a nap so he could look for Bodil.

He called the Bulgarian’s name a few times but didn’t get a reply. Double kept his guard up in case Bodil tried jump scaring him, or worse, trolling him as he checked the house. There was also a chance he went out without telling him again. However, living with Bodil taught him be couldn’t take any chances.

He finally found Bodil in the basement fumbling with the child lock on storage room door. Double watched his husband fumble with the lock, growing frustrated with every passing second. He could hear him speaking in Bulgarian, probably swearing, and pounding on the ground when he failed. Double was surprised to see an amazing map maker and redstone user have problems with child locks. Sure, they were one of Seth’s newest creations but the creator even mentioned they shouldn’t be hard to unlock for anyone who has a basic knowledge on redstone use to understand. Bodil knew a lot more about redstone than him and here he was, getting mad at a child lock.

A part of Double just wanted to watch Bodil’s struggle but it didn’t last long when Bodil gave up. The Bulgarian got up and turned around, noticing him. “Oh, welcome back Double! How were things with Clash? And where is Daniel? Is he sleeping?” he asked trying not to show his anger.

Double didn’t say anything in return. Instead he asked “Are you having trouble with that, Boddy?”

"What makes you think that?" asked Bodil trying to hide the fact he wasn’t.

"I could hear you speaking random words in Bulgarian for one thing." replied Double "And the sound of you pounding on the ground."

"I was… Practicing." replied Bodil

"Practicing what?"

Bodil seemed to be thinking of more excuses to hide what he was doing. He failed in the end, because he was giggling, probably thinking of something that sounded dirty. Double found himself laughing a bit too from the Bulgarian’s contagious laughter. “Okay then.” started Bodil through his giggling “I am having troubles with the child locks you installed. I just can’t seem to get them open for some reason! I don’t understand why!”

Double approached the storage room door to deal with the lock himself. As he did so, he asked “Have you spent all this time trying to figure it out yourself?”

"Yes!" continued Bodil "They’re so difficult to work with. I’m not used to locking mechanisms like that. I specialize in leaving traps and such. Only sometimes do I deal with locking mechanisms."

"Why didn’t you just ask me to unlock them then?"

"Because I knew you’d just make fun of me!" said Bodil whose words were somewhat mixed with laughter.

Double paused for a moment because he was having a hard time holding in his laughter. He looked at Bodil and said “Aw come on Bodil. You tease me about lots of things like my lack of parkour skills. Us teasing each other won’t be anything too new.”

"I know but it feels different this time!" said Bodil "It’s just that, I’m good with redstone but can’t open up a child lock and I’m like, the king of trolling! And we’re always doing parkour maps and you can’t seem to get better so it’s a consistent joke."

Double sighed and said “Even the king of trolling has his weaknesses.”

"My only weaknesses should be you and Daniel though." replied Bodil.

Double started to blush at the Bulgarian’s comment. He had a big smile on his face as he said “Aww thanks Bodil.”

He went back to the lock at full focus and finally unlocked it. “There you go Bodil. Now you can get whatever it is you’ve been trying to get.”

Bodil let out a small cheer. He approached his husband, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Double.”

The blush on the Canadian’s face grew as he said “Don’t mention it.”

Double started going back upstairs seeing “I better check on Daniel to make sure he’s still sleeping.”

Before he left the Bulgarian back to his business, he said “And then maybe I’ll teach my second child how to unlock the child locks.”

Bodil laughed a bit before said “Okay then. Thank you again Triple.”


End file.
